Ken's Past
by Jenrya Lee
Summary: Ken is sucked into the Dark Ocean where images of his past play over and over in his mind. will he defeat darkness? Yes, I stink at summaries! Well, R&R! Add to favorites!


Digimon Story #2: Ken's Past

By: Jenrya Lee

Authors Note: This is a fictional story I made up. This is just what Ken's memory might be like. Enjoy! ^_~ MIYAKEN!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Ken, Yolei, or any other character used here. Digimon and all the other characters here are owned by Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Foxkids. I just made a story off the top of my head. All these events are purely of my imagination. 

  
  


Yolei was walking through the digi-world alone, when she saw Ken all alone, not even Wormmon was with him. 'Weird' Yolei thought. She walked in front of Ken. "Ken? Hello?" Yolei said. Ken didn't answer. 'He looks like he's in a trance or something like that.' Yolei thought. She shook Ken, but that didn't help. He soon began to disappear, almost like he was being transported to the dark ocean. "Weird...I got to help him!" Yolei said out loud. Ken was soon being swallowed up by darkness. "Help..." Ken managed to get out. Yolei shook Ken, hit him, she tried everything you can to wake someone up. "Help...." Ken repeated. "I can't! Tell me how!" Yolei said nervously. "Help, before...to late..." Ken mumbled out. He soon disappeared into darkness. "No!" Yolei yelled. "Please! Take me with you! Please come back!" Yolei continued to yell. She, to, was swallowed by darkness.

"Where am I?" Yolei asked. She was in the middle of a street. "Whoa!" Yolei yelled as a car charged right through her. "Where am I?" Yolei repeated. She saw a young boy that looked like Ken's brother. "Excuse me?" Yolei said, tapping the young boys shoulder. The young boy turned around. "What is it?" another younger blue haired boy asked. "Nothing, I thought I heard something, never mind." the Ken's brother-look-alike said. 'What was Ken's brother's name? And why do I feel like I have to know?' Yolei thought. "Sam, watch out!" the blue haired boy yelled. "Huh?" the boy named 'Sam' turned around, and was hit by a car. "Sam! No!" the blue haired boy yelled. 'Sam, was that Ken's brothers name? Yes, it was!' Yolei thought. "Sam..." the, young blue haired boy said, standing in a state of shock. "How horrible..." Yolei mumbled, shaking her head. Slowly, the scenery changed and she was in a hospital. 

"Is this where Ken went, because I don't see him." Yolei said. "Where's my son?! I demand to see him, now!" a nervous looking woman yelled to a nurse at the front desk. "Sorry, you have to sign these papers first." the nurse said with no expression. "No! Where's my son! I demand to see him! At least tell me how he's doing!" the woman yelled. "Mrs. Ichijouji, please sit down." the nurse said, pointing to a couple of chairs. "I will not sit down! Where is my son!" "Mrs. Ichijouji? That's Ken's mom name! And Sam was his brother's name. Could it be...?" Yolei said. "Yes, it is." a quite voice behind her said. "Ken!" Yolei ran up and hugged him, then let go. "Sorry...." Yolei said. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone you hugged me." Ken said. "No. Not that. This is your life?" Yolei asked. "Yes...And, as you know, this is the dark ocean. These are all my forgotten memories." Ken mumbled. "Forgotten?" Yolei asked. Ken nodded. "Oh, that blue haired boy is you, right?" Yolei asked. "Yes, that's me." Ken said. "Mrs. Ichijouji, your son's room is over there, all right?" the nurse said, pointing to the son's room. All three Ichijouji's ran to the room. Ken and Yolei followed. "No..." Mrs. Ichijouji gasped. All the monitors lead to one thing, Sam had died. "No..." Mrs. Ichijouji began crying. Ken didn't get it. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Ken asked. "Nothing," Mr. Ichijouji said. "How terrible..." Yolei said. Ken bit his lip, holding back tears. He held them back, but cut his lip in the process of biting so hard. 

"Where are we now? Where not in the hospital." Yolei announced. "Sam's funeral." Ken mumbled. "Oh," Yolei wasn't paying attention. She was busy staring at what Ken looked like when he was younger. Here he had black clothes and his hair was combed. The only time Yolei saw Ken in a color any close to black was when he was the Digimon Emperor. "You looked rather cute in black." Yolei pointed out. Ken blushed. "I mean, you're really ugly. You look like a girl." Yolei blurted out. "_What_?" Ken yelled, shocked. "Why did I say that?" Yolei said. "In the dark ocean, practically everything you say is true. Your first comment is true and the second is a lie, or something like that." Ken said, or more like mumbled. "This is horrible, I want to go back home." Yolei whined. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue how to get back." Ken said, sadly. Ken bit his lip again, holding back tears. But Yolei just cried. "What wrong?" Ken asked. "This, this is to horrible. I never imagined someone's life being like this. Now I definitely don't blame you for being the Emperor." Yolei said. "There's a lot more....Just wait and see." Ken said, still holding back more tears. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. It's not that bad, really." Ken said, his face revealing a broad smile. But Yolei could see past that phony smile into a miserable looking face, full of pain, loneliness, and suffering. "We trust you." Yolei said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Ken asked, surprised. "The digi-destined, we trust you." Yolei said. "No you don't. None of you do. You probably think I brought you here myself to make you feel sorry for me!" Ken yelled, then his face curled in surprise. "I'm sorry, your trying to help me. You guys are the only friends I have had in 12 years." Ken said, lowering his head in shame. 'He probably doesn't trust to many people. How horrible to not able to trust and-' Yolei's thought's where interrupted by crying. First she thought it was Ken, but his head was lowered, and he was mumbling to himself as he paced in a circle. Yolei realized the crying came from behind her. 'The funeral, almost forgot.' Yolei thought. Yolei turned to Ken, who cut his lip because he was biting it so hard! "Ken, go ahead, cry. I won't tell anyone!" Yolei said in kind voice. Ken looked up. Yolei saw that his eyes where red. He quickly stiffened. "I wasn't crying." Ken immediately said. He turned and put all his attention on the funeral. Truth is, once he looked at the funeral, tears ran down his face as he continued to stare at the horrible scene. "Yolei, I'm not leaving. I deserve to suffer after being the Emperor. My mind's made up." Ken said, sighing. "Then I'm not leaving either." Yolei said. Ken stared at her, surprised. "Why? Why are you doing this? I was the Digimon Emperor!" Ken asked. "You're not the Emperor anymore! Your Ken Ichijouji! You're too important too many people. Your parents, your friends, Davis, me-" "Wait, I'm talking now." Ken said, pointing to himself when he was younger. He was holding a small picture of Sam. "Sam Ichijouji was my, was my brother." Younger Ken said. The 12-year-old Ken turned to Yolei. "You know how hard it is.....to.....never mind." Ken said, staring at his younger self. 'I wonder what he wanted to tell me.' Yolei thought. "Go on with it Ken, tell me." Yolei said. "You know how hard it not remember anything? I don't remember this...." Ken said. "Sam died in a horrible car accident. He was too young. I only wish I could maybe know him better, but it's to late now. I hope he's happy where he is now." Younger Ken said. "Ken, is that, is that Oikawa?" Yolei asked. As Ken nodded, Yolei gasped. "What was he doing here?" Yolei asked. "He was a friend of my father. They worked together." was Kens response. 

"Where are we now? This is truly ticking me off!" Yolei yelled. "This is my room 3 years ago, when it all began..." Ken mumbled. "What happened?" Yolei asked. "Just watch." Ken said. "YES! 3,000 points! My best score yet! Maybe, huh? E-mail? I never gave my e-mail address to anyone...Let me read it anyway." eight year old Ken said. Once Ken was done reading, he gasped "I'm sorry Sam...." Ken grabbed the digi-vice and opened the digi-port. Ken and Yolei went through the digi-port as well. "Where am I?" younger Ken said. Then, right before Yolei's eyes, Ken digi-vice became a dark D-3. "Ken, I-" "Shhh! Listen to that." Ken said, closing his eyes. Kens pupils became little tiny dots. "What is it?" Yolei asked. "The, the, the digimon emperor!" Ken stammered. "What!?" Yolei yelled. "I, I hear the Digimon Emperor!" Ken muttered, clearly in shock. "So he haunted me all my life..." Ken mumbled.

"This is the second time I went to digital world." Ken said, answering the question Yolei was destined to ask. "Ryo! Get down!" Younger Ken said. He pushed a taller older boy to the ground. "Ahhhhhhh!" Younger Ken yelled, as a dark spore implanted itself in Ken. "Uhhh...." Ken muttered as he dropped to the floor. "Ken!" Wormmon yelled. "Look at the back of his neck!" Ryo suggested. Wormmon saw a huge cut in the back of Ken's neck. "It'll take weeks for that to heal!" Wormmon said, clearly worried. "It's all my fault! If I had moved out of the way in time, this wouldn't have happened to him!" Ryo yelled. "I haven't seen Ryo in years." Ken said. "Who's Ryo?" Yolei asked. "An old friend." Ken said. 

"I'm gonna lose my mind! Can't we stay in one place for more then five minutes??!" Yolei uttered a cry of annoyance. "So Ken, how's your neck?" Wormmon asked. "What are you talking about?" Ken asked. Wormmon walked right past Ken. "Oh yeah....." Ken said. "It's fine, really Wormmon." Younger Ken said. "Press the back of your neck." Wormmon ordered. Younger Ken did, and yelped. "Guess it didn't heal yet." Younger Ken muttered. "Where's Ryo?" Younger Ken asked, looking around. "He, uh, he, went home. Put this on your neck." Wormmon said, giving Ken a cloth with alcohol on it. "It burns...." Younger Ken mumbled as he put the cloth to his neck. "Ouch!" Younger Ken yelped. About fifteen minutes later, Ken went home. "Are you sure you're okay?" Wormmon asked. "Yeah." Ken said, leaving.

"Let me guess, where somewhere else." Yolei said, ticked off. Ken slowly nodded. "This was one of my worst days in school." he mumbled. "Hey, Ichijouji, where are you goin'? Did you forget us?" a gang of kids twice the age of Ken said. "Please, stop bullying me!" young Ken pleaded. "No way Ichijouji. We gotta beat up someone." the leader said, smiling. All 13 of them started beating Ken to the pulp. "Whoa, your life get's worst by the minute." Yolei said. "That isn't what makes this memory horrible. Just watch." Ken said. Then, a black glow came from the young Ken's neck. "That was the first and last time my dark spore glowed. At that moment, I became truly evil." Ken announced. "Weird yo! Let's get outta here!" the gang leader said, running away. "How terrible..." Yolei said, staring at the eight year old Ken. He was holding the back of his neck, as dark energy seeped through. He had cuts and bruises all over him. He got up, and cried as he ran home.

"Where are we _now_?" Yolei said through gritted teeth. Ken laughed at Yolei's annoyed behavior. "Wait, you just laughed! The world's most serious person, *gulp* laughed!" Yolei reported. "No I didn't!" Ken remarked. "Whatever. You acting really strange." Yolei said. Ken shrugged and said, "This place really brings out the worst in me." "Wait, I never said it was a bad change. Your not as serious as you usually are. Your actually, well, _funny_, if that's possible for you, that is." Yolei said. "I wonder what memory this is." Ken wondered. "Okay, now where's that black item, what's it called? Oh yeah, a _digi-vice_." young Ken said. This Ken was about 10, and he had long hair, but about two inches shorter then what Ken has now. And his hair isn't cut in an angle. And he singing to himself. Ken smiled once he found his Dark Digi- Vice. Yolei turned to Ken. "You know, I don't want to see anymore." she whispered to him. Ken didn't answer. His face remained stern. "Yahhhh!" the younger Ken yelled. His neck glowed black, as dark energy escaped. Ken grabbed his neck, to prevent anymore energy to seep out. He screamed again. The Ken in the present yelled as well. Yolei turned around, and realized dark energy was seeping out of his dark seed as well, but it immediately stopped. Ken turned pale, both ten year old and twelve year old. Yolei shook her head sadly. "Do you face this a lot?" Yolei whispered. Ken nodded. Yolei looked at Ken, still clenching his lip, yet again, to stop the pain. "Even when the power stops seeping through, I still feel pain..." Ken explained. "Since when has this happened?" Yolei asked. "A few weeks ago, to be perfectly honest. And I thought my dark spore stopped growing." Ken said. "Oh.." Yolei said, surprised. "I felt it, I knew this was going to happen. I usually feel these things coming." Ken murmured, sadly.

"Ken......." a voice murmured behind Ken. He quickly turned around. "What is it?" Yolei asked. "Nothing, I just thought I heard something...Must have been my imagination, never mind." Ken said. "Oh, but it wasn't your imagination poor Ken, don't you remember me?" Arukenimon said, smiling. "YOU! YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!" Ken yelled, throwing his arm in the air and getting ready to punch Arukenimon, but a voice stopped him. "Ken, don't do it!" the voice yelled. "Sam...?" Ken mumbled. "Yes, It's me Ken." Sam said. "No...it, can't be." Ken said. He touched Sam's arm, and it was solid, and warm. "I don't believe it." Ken, surprisingly laughed. "Pathetic. Truly pathetic. Sam is dead, and I know that. It must be some sort of 3-D projection. I knew a few digimon who had that ability as the Emperor." Ken said. "Does a 3-D projection have memories?" Arukenimon said. "No. So I'll only be sure if this 'Sam' here can tell me a memory only me and him would know." Ken answered. "When you where five, I hit you for going through the digi-port, and for going into my drawer without my permission." Sam said. "You see Ken, Sam got stuck here when you first came here."Arukenimon said. "And, I'll be willing to make a switch. You stay here, and Sam goes to wherever he was supposed to go when he died." Arukenimon offered. "I'll make the switch." Ken said. "No Ken!" Yolei yelled "Wonderful. And to make sure you don't escape, I'll put a lock on the dark-port." Arukenimon said. "Ken, thank you," Sam hugged Ken, even though now Ken was taller and older. "But you where a fool, Ichijouji." Sam changed into Daemon. Ken and Yolei gasped. "Bye!" Arukenimon and Daemon went through the port. Ken followed after them, looking at where they just went to. It was surprisingly one of those T.V.'s! "Why didn't we see that before?" Yolei asked. Ken shrugged. He tried to open the port, but there was a lock. "This is all my fault." Ken started crying a bit. "No, it's not. I would have done the same thing." Yolei said. "DARK-DIGI PORT OPEN!" Ken yelled. It wouldn't open. Ken kept his hand up. Yolei went to help him, just like when they tried to keep Daemon in the dark ocean. Dark energy flowed from Kens neck. It flowed down, to his digi-vice, which was now glowing a bright pink. His whole arm was glowing an odd sort of black. Then it all went to his digi-vice. Yolei couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ken let out a bloodcurdling scream. Then, a bright pink beam came out of his D-3, and opened the port. Ken and Yolei quickly went through it. 

"Where's Arukenimon?" Yolei asked. She turned around to see Ken in great pain. "What's wrong?" Yolei asked. Ken got up. "Just felt dizzy. Too much dark energy taken from me, that's all." Ken said. "Where's Daemon?" Yolei asked. "He's right behind you Yolei!" Ken yelled. Yolei turned around, and dodged Daemon's attack. But, the attack went straight to Ken. Ken got hit. He was hurt. "What?" Yolei yelled in surprise. Ken saw that the Dark-Port was still opened. Ken realized that Daemon was planing to attack Yolei, and only Yolei. He got up, and walked behind Daemon. He pushed Daemon into the port with all his force. Daemon was surprised. He hit Ken with another attack. Ken dodged it. Ken was Daemon's target now. Yolei pushed Daemon through the port. Ken was gasping for air now. Opening the port, using his dark-spore energy, getting hit by Daemon's attack, took a whole lot out of him. Ken fell to his knees. "Are you alright?" Yolei asked. Ken nodded, and looked at Yolei. "Please, don't tell anyone what happened." He whispered to her. "I won't, believe me. But your hurt." Yolei just noticed. Ken got up, and coughed. "Your badly hurt." Yolei added. Kens crest glowed, and he wasn't hurt anymore! He looked better then he did before he got hit by the attack. "Thank you." Yolei whispered. Ken smiled. "Your welcome." Just then, all the other digi-destined came into view. They where running. "We where looking everywhere for you guys! Were where you?" Davis asked. Ken and Yolei stared at each other. They stared at each other for about a minute, thinking of what to say to there friends. "We where refreshing our memories!" Ken said. Yolei smiled and the other digi-destined where really confused. "OK...Let's go home." Kari said. Every agreed.

About fifteen afterwards, just before the digi-destined where about to go through the port, Ken grabbed Yolei's arm, and said in a cold, cruel voice: "Why are you rushing, Digi-Destined? " Just then, a cold glow came from his eyes. Yolei was shocked, but Ken smiled. "Fooled you. I fooled you." Yolei glared at him, and went through the port with him. Once they got back to earth, Ken said to her in a very kind voice, "Thank you, for keeping everything you saw a secret." Yolei smiled at him and answered, "I will always keep it a secret Ken. I promise."

  
  


** The End**

  
  


~(Jenyra: No flames, please. Not for this story anyway. Yes, very Kenlie. It's my first slight Romance. No, Ken isn't really the Emperor again. Well, some scenes are stolen -uh..._ borrowed_ from the show.)~


End file.
